leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Black and White (song)
| screen=hd| screenshot=OPE14.png| artistname=Erin Bowman and Joe Philips | lyricistname=John Loeffler and David Wolfert | composername=John Loeffler and David Wolfert | arrangername=John Loeffler and David Wolfert | colorscheme=Unova}} Black and White is the opening theme song for the English dub of the fourteenth season, Pokémon: Black & White. It was used from In the Shadow of Zekrom! to Battle for the Underground!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the fourteenth Japanese opening, . A full-length version under the title Black and White Theme is used as the opening song of White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Lyrics TV version It's always hard, When the journey begins. Hard to find your way, Hard to make new friends. But there's nothing you can't do, 'Cause you've got the power inside of you! It's not always black and white, But your heart always knows what's right. It's not about win or lose, it's the path you choose. Let the journey begin, Pokémon! Movie version It's always hard, When the journey begins. Hard to find your way; Hard to make amends. But there's nothing you can't do, 'Cause you've got the power inside of you. It's never easy, To make a choice: To keep things inside, Or raise your voice. But for everyone there comes a time When the light inside begins to shine. It's not always right or wrong, As long as your spirit's strong. It's not always win or lose, It's the road you choose; The answer's within. It's not always black and white, But your heart always knows what's right. Let the journey begin— So many choices; How do we know? So many places; Where do we go? What should I say? What should I do? Still, we're together: me and you! It's not always right or wrong, As long as your spirit's strong. It's not always win or lose, It's the road you choose; The answer's within. It's not always black and white, But your heart always knows what's right. Let the journey begin: Pokémon! There's nothing you can't do, 'Cause you've got the power inside of you. It's not always right or wrong, As long as your spirit's strong. It's not always win or lose, It's the road you choose; The answer's within. It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right. Let the journey begin: Pokémon! Characters Pokémon * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Video Trivia * This is the first dub opening to: ** not feature any human characters. ** be composed completely in CGI. ** feature a duet, though the first Japanese opening to do so was High Touch!. *** However, if movie songs are counted, is the first dub opening to feature a duet. ** not feature a Trainer's Pokémon other than Ash's Pikachu. * Unlike in , all of the Pokémon are revealed in full color, not in silhouetted forms. Due to this, numerous Pokémon that were not known to American audiences were leaked before the game release. * A remixed version of Black and White was played as background music in Oshawott's Lost Scalchop! and Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!. An instrumental version was also used in Battle for the Underground!. In other languages Black and White |cs= Black and white |da= Black and White |nl= White and Black |fi= Black and White |fr= Black or White |de= Let the journey begin |el= |hi= Black & White |it= Black and White |no= Black and White |pl= Black and White |pt_br= White and Black |pt_eu= Black and White |ru= Black and White colours |sr= Black and White |es_la= White and Black |es_eu= White and Black |sv= Black and White |tr= Black and White }} Category:English opening themes de:Die Reise beginnt (Musiktitel) es:OP14 fr:Noir ou Blanc it:Nero e Bianco (sigla) zh:Black and White